Gone Skunk: The Aftermath
by a differentGuest
Summary: Zoe and Pepper reflect on the past and resolve all that happened in the previous story. I suggest that you read Gone Skunk before reading this one, but it really does not matter. Rated K plus for mentions of violence. NO SHIPPING. Cover by Gamaroc. One shot. If you have most of Gone Skunk, I do not recommend reading this until you complete that story first.


**Note: This story takes place six months after the original story.**

No POV

Zoe Trent sat outside of the pet shop. Fall leaves slid into the concrete road. Her eyes seemed to mirror the concrete road: dull and empty. She was in deep reflection of the past events. Being stuck in cold surgery rooms for what seemed for an eternity was the most of what she could remember. Before that was all but a blur. However, she recalled what she did. At least, a gist of it.

She hurt and nearly murdered Pepper.

Anything beyond that was not known within her mind. She had heavy guilt due to her actions. The diva wondered why she attacked in the first place and why she did such unusual behavior. Zoe had difficulty just imagining herself as a violent, ugly, and simplistic beast that only had one instinct: to kill.

She had also realized that her appearance was not what she had remembered in her distant past. Her fur still had some growing to do due to slightly wounded areas. They were so crumpled up in dry blood that the stylist had no choice but to remove the fur. Ever since the catastrophic events, no dog shows were to be done. Zoe had been emotionally aching due to this, but has coped with the change.

The dog looked into the puddle that was right below her. Tears have been wanting to come out of her eyes, but she tried so hard not to cry. Everything seemed to wait on her. The streets were empty. The sky was clear, but nearly dark. The leaves stayed where they were. Nothing was going on.

Then, something caught her attention. A smell. Zoe was awfully familiar with it, but could not put a name to it. It was absent. Old times and wonderful memories were triggered from it. It was almost as if those days never existed. Her life almost seemed empty.

 _What is it?_ She beckoned. It caught her off guard. She was very bewildered and kept wondering. Then, she felt someone behind her.

It was Pepper. The person she guessed it was. She seemed very happy at the moment her eyes laid on Pepper. Only except, she frowned in concern when noticing Zoe's sadness.

She walked up and sat beside her new-old friend. "Why are you not in there?" The pink-eyed one asked. "We are throwing a party in celebration of your return after several surgeries and research projects. Usually at a party, you would be the life of it. Just like me." She smiled gently.

"I do not feel like myself anymore, Pepper." Those were her first words to her.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You see, I feel terrible for what I have done darling. Only except, I can barely remember what my actions were."

"What is it that you remember?"

"Well, most of it is but a blur," she looked off to the side. "I…remember hurting you." Tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Oh…" Pepper tried to come up with a reaction. "It isn't your—"

"But it is!"

"How do you know then? Did you not say you could not remember?" Pepper scratched her head.

"Well, I may not know. But it is an instinct. My conscious is telling me so. It's weird. That's never happened to me before."

"That happens to me all the time."

Zoe began looking at Pepper again. "Really?"

"Sure. It's part of my skunk emotions." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but I am a dog." Zoe said.

"But that does not mean you are emotionless."

"You are right." Tears were wanting to give in more. "Maybe I have…Not looked at myself so much."

"What does that mean?" Pepper asked. "You are…I mean, were always looking at yourself in the mirror."

"Not like that," Zoe stated. "I mean, on the inside. I was so caught up on what was around me I had not focused on myself. I was so caught up on what others thought."

"How so?"

"Dog shows. I was so self-conscious about how I looked that I did not consider my own well-being."

"What makes you think that?"

"I remember my old life so well. Ever since those surgeries commenced, I began having dreams of the past. I looked at my behavior and said some things I wish I did not or even my actions."

"Well…It is never too late to start changing yourself." Pepper smiled.

Zoe smiled back. Then that turned into a frown fairly soon.

"What's wrong?" Pepper questioned.

"What else did I do? Other than tearing you up of course," she chuckled faintly, still watering up.

"Oh, many things," Pepper replied. "Are you ready to hear it?"

"Lay it on me."

Pepper looked at the blue-black sky. "For starters, you destroyed several buildings."

She nodded, beckoning for the victim to keep describing. "You posed a threat against the Animal Control. And you may have killed some people."

"No…I could never—"

It was too late. Pepper nodded. "Yes, you have. No denying it. I witnessed one myself."

"Who was it? Do you know?"

"An old friend." Pepper looked down.

"But all of our friends are in there!" She pointed in the pet shop.

"No," Pepper sighed. "There is one friend I had you never knew of."

"Their name?"

"Doofus."

Zoe could not help but to crack a smile a bit. _What kind of name is that?_

"I know the name sounds goofy. However, he was loyal as any dog could be. He was so excited to meet me and everyone else at the pet shop. In fact, he may have reminded me of you in a way. We're best friends, you know."

"I'm so sorry!" Zoe whined. "None of this could have happened if…Wait, what did happen?"

"Jealousy, Zoe. Jealousy."

"Now that you mention that, it sounds…"

"Stupid?"

"Yeah." Zoe nearly cried. "But, what of?"

Pepper pointed at herself.

The dog's mind was blown. "But how? No offense, but I would never want to be like you!"

"None taken. No joke, but I stole a spotlight from you."

"How wrong of me! How did I let my anger get the best of me?"

"It happens in all of us," Pepper looked at the faint full moon.

"Pepper?"

"Yes?"

"It seems you have come a long way. This is the first time I have seen you so serious. You have not joked once!"

"That was what this event has done to me," She smiled. "And you have changed some too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You realized your past mistakes were wrong!" The skunk nodded.

"Huh. I never have noticed. But, my 'deeds' were but inhumane!"

"It is called forgiveness," Pepper said. "That was my reaction. It was difficult however. Despite life being almost back to normal, that scar was still noticeable. I was depressed."

"Guilt still weighs heavily on my chest," Zoe's tears began to run down. Zoe looked at Pepper sincerely. "I am sorry."

"No sweat, buddy. Let's enjoy this night with the others! We really need some time to relax!" She slapped Zoe on the back and that ended with a hug.

The two walked in as a slight breeze brewed. A leaf blew down the road, and another followed. Eventually, the two laid together. The call of friendship was reborn.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have never read Gone Skunk, I would suggest you do. The writing is not the same there. That's a warning. It does have some weird quirks to it. However, if you wish, it is available.**

 **If you have read all of Gone Skunk, then thank you for being a fan. To see these characters develop.**


End file.
